A Star Guardian Sexfight
by Aelinna
Summary: Janna feels that Ahri is inadequate to be the leader of the Star Guardians and challenges her for the position. Naturally, the only way to settle the score is with a sexfight. [Commission] [One-Shot]


**A Star Guardian Sexfight**

* * *

 _Art done by Zarory on DeviantArt_

* * *

Being a Star Guardian was stressful work.

Defending the galaxy from interplanetary monstrosities that spawned from the deepest denizens of the Void was just a regular day on the job, and one that not only required the Guardians' to put their own lives at risk, but also cradle the lives of many more. If they failed even once, millions, if not billions, could be lost in the blink of an eye, consumed by cosmic amalgamations of flesh and bone.

To live with the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders was a burden not many could carry, and yet, one Guardian had a greater burden that the rest of them. Ahri was the designated leader of the group, and her job consisted of issuing commands during battle, deciding on strategies, and ultimately, having the final decision in everything they did. With this great power came great responsibility. If they messed up, if they failed, it was all on her. It would all come back to her.

The pressure and stress that one faced under such harsh parameters would eat most alive within moments, but Ahri was of a different breed. She handled stress like no other, performing her best when the tension was high. It was the exact reason she was chosen to lead them.

Ahri felt little stress about the ever-expanding threat outside of the known universe. They would figure out a way to triumph. They always did. What she _did_ feel stressed about, however, was something else entirely.

She had noticed a few of her Guardians having an insubordinate streak as of late. Not responding to her commands, not listening to her orders; they simply did as they pleased, as if their respect for her as a leader had vanished overnight. This issue was only magnified by the fact that they all lived together, as she had to see them all the time.

She had no clue what caused this problem, but she needed to fix it, and she needed to fix it quickly. The greatest strength of the Guardians was their teamwork. If they didn't have that, they might as well have been powerless.

She pondered solutions while sitting on the mid-century modern couch in the living room. It was around midday, and she assumed the other Guardians weren't home. They hadn't picked up any activity within the Void all morning, so there was little chance of an attack any time soon. Because of this, she gave her troops permission to spend the day however they pleased (not that they needed her permission anyway, due to the recent rebellious streak).

Ahri exhaled loudly through her nose, frustrated at the current state of things. How could she hope to lead when her soldiers had no intention to follow?

Her ears perked up at the sound of a gentle breeze rolling around the corner of the living room. Most might find it odd to hear a gale within one's own home, but Ahri was undisturbed. She recognized that subtle noise anywhere; only one Guardian could harness the winds.

"Janna." She said, eyes narrowing slightly as the Fury of the Storm rounded the corner, her form floating a few inches off the wooden floor as she traversed the house with ease. The purple haired wind mage shot her a suggestive smile before gliding into the chair opposite of the couch and seating herself rather nonchalantly.

"Ahri." She responded, her arms crossing over her chest as she acknowledged her leader.

The Fox's posture relaxed slightly, a response to Janna's own cool demeanor, but her ears remained pointed and alert. Janna was a veteran Star Guardian, having more experience than Ahri herself. She was wise beyond her years, soft-spoken and distant, yet warm and gentle when the time called for it. Ahri always saw her as an equal. Even if she wasn't her captain, she was her elder, and her wealth of experience demanded respect. However, despite her impressive pedigree, Janna had been the epicenter of the recent insubordination within the team. She was the first to show a lack of regard for Ahri's orders. It started with small things, like not acknowledging her with her formal moniker or not following basic instructions. Ahri let it slide at first, but as time went on it got worse. The younger members of the team looked to Janna as their elder, and when they saw her disrespecting the captain, they felt it appropriate to follow suite. Before long, Janna had instilled a culture of rebellion and distrust within the team.

Ahri's lips curled upwards as she put on her best fake smile and attempted to make small talk. "I'm surprised to see you still in your outfit. I figured you'd take the day off."

Janna raised a curious eyebrow as her eyes roamed Ahri's body, drinking in the view of her captain's tightly fitted uniform. "I could say the same to you. I'm sure that shirt is rather uncomfortable for you."

Ahri's lip quivered slightly as she tried to suppress her rising frustation. Insubordination was one thing, but now it appeared her most experienced Guardian had resorted to flat out insults. She hadn't planned on confronting Janna quite yet, but she decided in that moment that something had to be done, and there was no better time than the present.

"Janna, do you dislike me?" She asked, face placid and tone completely neutral.

Janna looked completely unfazed by the question. "No." She answered.

"Then why have you been disobeying orders and disrespecting my command?"

The wind mage sighed. "Because you are unfit to be our leader."

Ahri was taken aback. Unfit to be their leader? She had given _everything_ to this cause. Spent countless nights fighting for her life and mourning over her losses. Every fiber of her being had been poured into protecting the cosmos, working tirelessly to act as the shield of mankind. For one of her teammates to say she was an inadequate captain was the gravest insult one could utter. Despite the anger swelling inside her from Janna's grievance, she remained calm. She would treat her Guardian's respectfully, even if they chose to not reciprocate the gesture.

"Why do you think that? Have I not given enough? Sacrificed enough?" She responded, her eyes locking with Janna's as she questioned her underling.

"It is precisely because of that mindset that I see you as an ineffective leader, Ahri." Janna said, her composure as relaxed as ever. "You are too emotional. The weight of your failures crushes you. When one of our own perishes in the field, your spirit shatters entirely, and it leads to a feeling of despair amongst the younger Guardians. It can take weeks before you begin to act normal again. Our leader should be someone of a more… stoic nature. Someone who can accept the loses they suffer, and move on quickly to get back in the fight."

Ahri felt her rage bubbling underneath her skin. "Oh?" She said sardonically, her words laced with venom. "Someone like you?"

"Well… Yes." Janna replied, her face still a mask of placidity. "I've always had excellent control over my emotions."

Ahri pursed her lips for a moment. "You realize this is mutiny, right? I could have you discharged for this. I could end you with a snap of my fingers."

"I'm well aware, Captain. But you'd only be proving me right." Janna's lips curled upwards into a haughty smile.

Ahri gently bit her tongue, mulling over what her subordinate had just said. She was right; exiling her from the Guardian's over something like this would only make her look weak and incapable of taking criticism. But she couldn't just give up her position. Being the captain meant the world to her. There seemed to be no avid response, until a particularly lecherous idea formed in her head.

"Fine." The Fox said, a smile spreading across her features. "I'll allow you to have my position." The Kitsune watched for a few seconds more, finding cruel satisfaction from the bewilderment on Janna's face. "But I won't just _give_ it to you. You'll have to _take_ it."

"Hmm? What do you mean, Captain?" Janna asked, befuddled by Ahri's wordplay.

"I challenge you to a sexfight. If you win, I'll step down from my position and allow you to be my successor. But if you lose… I'll be claiming something of yours as a trophy."

Janna pondered the proposition. On one hand, she knew she was at a disadvantage, due to Ahri's incredibly high libido. On the other hand, winning had a huge upside that heavily outweighed the consequences of losing. "So all I have to do is make you cum before I do and I win, right?"

The Fox nodded her head in confirmation.

"Then I accept, Captain. May the best Guardian win." With that, Janna stood up from her position on the chair and began slowly strutting towards Ahri, her hips swaying with every step. She understood the nature of this fight; if she was to win, she had to utilize every advantage she could find. Doing a striptease to get Ahri warmed up seemed like as apt a way as any to get things started.

She stood just a few inches away from her still seated commander, before turning around and bending over deeply. She _sloooowly_ pulled her purple skirt down, revealing her round and plump bottom to Ahri, as well as her see through lingerie panties that did little to cover her womanhood. For good measure, she reached both hands around to her rump and spread it wide, before releasing it and allowing the cheeks to slap together. Continuing with her teasing, Janna seated herself between Ahri's spread legs, shimmying her hips and grinding her bottom against her commander's pelvis. The wind mage made short work of her strapless top next, effortlessly sliding it off to reveal the rest of her lingerie set. Janna's sizable breasts seemed to almost struggle against the transparent bra, her hardened nipples threatening to break through at any given moment. For added kinkiness, Janna elected to leave her white thigh high stockings and evening gloves on. She continued rotating her hips against Ahri, relishing in her commander's stunned silence as she felt her own libido increasing from the innate sexual tension in the room. Once she felt that Ahri was properly warmed up, she took her leave from Fox's pelvis and returned to her chair with far fewer clothes on than she had the last time she left it.

Ahri took a moment to collect herself. "Huh." She said. "I've never seen that side of you. But now it's _my_ turn." Not wanting to be outdone, Ahri began to do her own striptease, and her superior experience in the art of seduction showed almost immediately. She sauntered over towards Janna, her shoulders dipping low with every step. Her eyes held an immense amount of want in them. Janna had never seen her look at anyone in that way before, but she reckoned that the look alone was enough to make almost anyone want to fuck her.

Ahri mounted Janna, facing directly towards her instead of away. She rolled her hips with bravado, grinding her pelvis against the wind mage's. Each time she came close to Janna she rubbed her generous bust up her chest, petering away just before they came in contact with her subordinate's face. She first removed her shirt, tugging it gently over her head whilst maintaining her constant grinding, causing her breasts to bounce freely, though they were covered by a red lingerie bra. Janna was saddened that it wasn't transparent like her own, but appreciated the sexiness of her commander nonetheless. Before removing anything further, Ahri bit her lips and squeezed her own tits, her face showing nothing other than desire. It was driving Janna crazy, as she found herself grinding back against Ahri's pussy. The Fox then used her impressive flexibility to remove her skirt while remaining mounted to Janna. Again, the wind mage found herself disappointed by the red panties covering her womanhood, but could not deny how wonderful they looked on her. Ahri used her tails to gently tickle Janna's skin while she rode her, eliciting bated breaths from her potential usurper. She, too, decided to keep her thigh high stockings on, but did not feel the same about her gloves. She tossed them to the ground with little effort before positioning her head right next to Janna's ear and whispering, "I think we should move things to my bedroom."

Janna didn't need to be told twice. She took Ahri's hand and and followed her to the bedroom, thankful that no one else was home, since she was sure that there would be an ungodly amount of moaning in the near future. They weren't two steps into the bedroom before Ahri slammed the door shut and embraced Janna in a deep kiss, wrapping her hands around the wind mage's back and massaging it gently. Janna quickly reciprocated the kiss, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensuality and desire radiating off of her superior. She used her fingers to roam the Fox's flesh, rubbing her waist and stomach while her tongue battled for dominance. She eventually conceded to Ahri, though, as her commander was simply much more forward and dominant in the kiss. She felt Ahri's tongue invade her mouth, erotically exploring every inch she had to offer. Her frustration only grew when the Fox broke the kiss just as she was getting into it. However, Ahri quickly transitioned her lips from Janna's mouth to her neck, and the wind mage certainly wasn't complaining. She suckled at the flesh ravenously, eliciting a pleased sigh from her opponent.

Janna retaliated by running her hands from Ahri's waist to her ass, gripping the supple cheeks and kneading them excitedly. She was in heaven, as this had been a fantasy of hers for a while now. Ahri was always wearing that same damned short skirt; it was _almost_ short enough to show off her beautiful rear, but always left more to be desired. Sometimes, when she bent over, Janna could catch just a slight glimpse of it, but she always wanted the real deal. To touch and knead it without inhibition. And now, after years of pining over her captain's shapely ass, she finally got to experience it, and it did not disappoint.

In an effort to keep Ahri on the backfoot, Janna moved her knee between the Kitsune's legs and gently grinded it against her womanhood. Although Ahri was still wearing panties, the effect was powerful. The combination of her ass being groped and her pussy being rubbed caught her off guard, as she was expecting a bit more foreplay before moving on to that stage. Without realizing it, she had removed herself from Janna's neck, and instead was panting with desire in front of the wind mage's face, her own face fully flushed from the arousal.

"Mmmm, Captain." Janna whispered. "I think you're enjoying this more than you should."

Ahri wanted to throw a quip back at her but was too consumed with the heat emanating from between her legs. She found herself grinding against Janna's knee, falling victim to the electric pleasure running through her veins. But she knew herself not to be out of the fight. She had a plan. Her left hand sneakily trailed down towards Janna's own womanhood, snaking past her body without alerting her to its presence. Once it was finally in position by her crotch, she quickly hooked Janna's panties and pulled them to the side, exposing her subordinate's pussy. Before Janna could react, Ahri thrust two fingers in, pleased at the ease in which they slid in due to the arousal dripping from Janna's cunt.

"Oooh." Janna moaned, her body wholly unprepared to be penetrated in such a brutish yet kinky fashion. Ahri began fingerbanging her quickly, eliciting more whimpers and moans from the wind mage. Her knee had stopped grinding against Ahri's womanhood as quickly, too, since she had become entrenched in her own pleasure.

Janna began to rock back and forth slowly after a few minutes, her legs getting weak from having to stand while undergoing such intense fingering. Ahri sensed her foe's exhaustion and lead her to the edge of her bed, before laying her down on it back first. The Kitsune stood over her and took a moment to admire her subordinate. The thought had never really crossed her mind before, but Janna had a marvelous body. Her skin was slick and shiny due to the sweat that had accumulated from their fight so far. Her breasts were round and plump, certainly above average size but not overly so. But the biggest surprise her fellow Guardian's body had to offer was the landing strip of purple hair she had just above her pussy, clean and neatly shaven. Ahri had never taken Janna for a harlot, but even she had to admit, that was pretty slutty.

Janna couldn't help but blush as her commander's eyes ogled her form. Her pussy was _so fucking wet_ from the all attention beforehand, and this certainly wasn't helping things. To make matters worse, Ahri began removing her own lingerie. She first took off her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. They were large, round, and slick with sweat, with pointy, coral nipples that looked absolutely delectable to Janna. She tossed the bra aside and quickly slid her panties down, revealing a bare but beautiful set of lower lips, already dripping with excitement.

Janna had little time to admire them though, as Ahri lowered herself between the purplette's legs, a smirk spread across her face. Janna offered little resistance to her commander's advances, and was rewarded with a much more sensual experience than prior. Ahri left a trail of kisses up and down her inner thighs while teasing her clit with her thumb. Janna's gasped and moaned, her eyes filled with lust and locked with Ahri's as her hips slightly gyrated against the bed. "You're… such a… tease." She said, whimpering between words from Ahri's restrained stimulation. "Don't… m-make me beg…"

Ahri figured her teasing had gone on for long enough; she removed her thumb from her subordinate's clit and replaced it with her tongue, licking small, slow circles around the sensitive nub. Her right hand trailed down a small distance until it met her opening, which she then inserted two fingers into again, content to be met with less resistance than before. Finally, her left hand gently massaged Janna's thigh, partaking in the supple pale skin with vigor.

Janna could not contain her moans, though she desperately tried to. The wind mage had brought her hand to cover her mouth, trying to supress the lewd noises emanating from her windpipes, but it was to no avail. All she succeeded in doing was muffling herself, adding yet another layer of kinkiness to the whole ordeal. Ahri's dual assault lasted for only a minute before the Fox could stand it no longer; Janna's moans were simply too erotic for her to remain between her legs. She wanted to see more of her subordinate's writhing body, to drink in her visage as she forced her to cum against her will. Ahri climbed up on the bed and kneeled over her opponent's pelvis, her fingers still firmly pounding away at Janna's cunt. She leaned over and took an exploratory lick of the paler woman's nipple, reveling in the sweet yet salty aftertaste. She licked it a few more times, running circles around the areola until she finally dove in, sucking at it needily. Janna's eyes closed as she let loose another groan of pleasure. She was unsure how much longer she could last under such excellent treatment, but knew she had to fight back. She desperately wanted to win, not only to avoid having some sort of trophy taken from her, but also to secure her position as leader.

She snaked her right hand over her stomach and slipped it under Ahri's womanhood, catching her completely off guard. The Kistune's eyes widened as she felt Janna rubbing her womanhood with supreme speed, throwing sensuality and teasing to the wind in an attempt to make her cum by brute force alone. Janna used her left hand to grip Ahri's ass cheek, and before long began slapping it in rhythm to her other hand's ministrations. The Fox moaned in ecstasy; she'd never been jilled off so animalistically. It was like Janna was possessed. The sheer speed at which her hand moved sent shivers up her spine, and it didn't take long before she felt a familiar warmth building between her legs.

Ahri felt dangerously close to orgasm and panicked, using two of her tails to pin the smaller woman's arms against the bed. She removed herself from her kneeling position over Janna and returned to her prior one, bending over slightly as she stood on the floor in a way that put her head between Janna's legs. Her fingering increased in speed while she returned her tongue to Janna's womanhood, but this time the Fox had an additional point of pleasure to attack. Two more of her tails reached forward and begun tickling her opponent's nipples, causing Janna to nearly shriek from the stimuli overload.

Having no way to retaliate or escape, Janna accepted her fate and just rode the waves of pleasure. She only uttered small moans and whimpers now, a key sign that she was very close to cumming. Ahri continued fucking her, getting her right to the edge… before stopping entirely. Her tongue pulled away, fingers slowed down, and tails stopped tickling.

Janna whined, a nasally detestment of being denied her orgasm. Just as she was about to verbally complain, Ahri started up again, tending to her needs like nothing had happened. Once again, she got Janna to the brink of orgasm before stopping, this time picking her head up slightly to shoot the wind mage a cocky look.

"Why… won't you… finish me..?" Janna asked, her words staggered and breaths bated from the constant edging.

"You committed a serious offense by challenging me for my position, y'know?" Ahri responded, her mouth just above Janna's womanhood, sending wave after wave of hot breath upon it as she spoke. "I _thought_ we were friends, but a real friend doesn't stab another in the back."

"I was only d-doing what I thought was right." Janna responded.

"That's fair. But I hope you don't hold it against me now for doing what I think is right." Ahri said, a smile on her face. "I won't let you cum until you beg for it. I want you to degrade yourself and show me your true colors. I'll only finish you if you apologize for ever thinking you could do what I do. Otherwise, I'll just keep edging you. I can go all day."

With that, Ahri started her ministrations up again, using her tails, tongue, and fingers to strike all of the pleasure points on Janna's body. The wind mage held out admirably, her pride refusing to let her beg like some common whore. She endured many near orgasms, only to be continuously denied by Ahri's edging. But, eventually, all things broke, and Janna's pride was no exception. After what felt like an eternity, she finally conceded, her face flushed and her eyes filled with wanton desire as she screamed, "Please make me cum! I need it so badly! I'm so sorry I ever thought I could become the captain! Please!"

Ahri grinned, having finally achieved her victory. The desperation in Janna's voice was enough to convince the Fox of her sincerity, and she finally didn't stop when Janna was on the verge. Janna came hard, her juices pouring forth like a flood into Ahri's waiting mouth. She savored the taste, sweet and salty, just like Janna's personality.

Janna laid on her back for gasping for air for a minute before talking, "I've learned my lesson, Captain. I'm sorry."

"Not yet you haven't." Ahri responded, before climbing up on the bed and seating herself above Janna's face. The wind mage's eyes widened at the dripping womanhood above her, mere inches away from her face as if begging to be serviced. But Janna was having none of it. "The fight is over Captain. Please do not humiliate me any further."

Ahri's eyes emanated a vibrant pink color for just a moment, and before Janna could realize what was going on, she felt an insatiable lust overtake her. Without further prodding from Ahri, she plunged her tongue between her legs, eagerly licking at her pedals.

Ahri moaned, enjoying the feeling of face sitting the failed usurper. She had to use her charm to get Janna to participate further, but it was of no real consequence. The effects would wear off rather soon, but until then… she intended to have some fun.

Ahri's hips thrust forward as she rode Janna's face, her subordinate's tongue shooting bolts of electric pleasure up her spine. Janna seemed to be enjoying it as much, if not more, than Ahri. She ravenously serviced her superior's slit while her hands came around and gripped her ass, kneading and playing with it as if it were the greatest ass on earth. It didn't take Ahri long to cum after that, as she was already very aroused from the fight. She squeaked out a cry of pleasure as her hips slammed down on to Janna's face and her knees squeezed around her head, practically suffocating the women as her love juice trickled down onto her face.

Ahri didn't take long to recompose herself, as she quickly scampered to her drawer and rummaged through it in search of something. Janna, meanwhile, lay in a sex filled daze on the bed, her thoughts jumbled. She soon felt herself roused by Ahri, as the Kitsune ushered her to the floor where she positioned her on all fours. She was snapped out of her dream like state by the feeling of something hard prodding against her entrance. She whipped her head around to see Ahri kneeling behind her rear, a seven inch strapon attached to her waist.

Janna smiled in glee, refusing to wait for Ahri as she pushed herself against it, forcing it to slide hilt deep inside of her. She moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of being penetrated so deeply. Ahri took control then, thrusting her hips at a slow and steady pace, continuously burying her fake cock deep within Janna's folds. She gripped her subordinate's supple ass cheeks, squishing them together with every thrust as she fucked her silly.

"This is your punishment, Janna." She said, her breathing slightly heavy from the exertion. "Remember what happens when you challenge your captain." She increased her pace, thrusting into Janna at two fold the speed. Janna nearly screamed from the euphoria, as a warm, tingling sensation flooded her body, tickling every inch of her.

"Yes! Fuck me harder, Captain! Fuck me!" She yelled, moaning between nearly every word. Her thoughts had become little more than a mess of pleasure as she fucked Ahri's fake dick. She couldn't last much longer and came for the second time, her juices covering the thick rod as Ahri plopped it out of her and observed how wet it was.

"Now clean up this mess you've made." Ahri ordered, to which Janna responded with enthusiasm. She turned around and sucked the fake cock, tasting her own essence with every bob of her head. Ahri smirked from above, enjoying the sight of the failed mutineer wallowing in total defeat and domination. She sucked it until it was fully clean and her once prevalent juices were vacant, and only then did Ahri's eyes flash a vibrant pink color, returning Janna to a state of normalcy, her superior's strapon still in her mouth.

"Ugh!" She said, spitting the cock out of her mouth. She looked up at Ahri with disgust in her eyes. "I can't believe you used your charm on me just so you could fuck me longer."

Ahri shrugged, watching as Janna begun gathering her formerly discarded clothes and redressing. Just as she was about to slide her panties on, the Kitsune chimed in, "Ah ah ah. I'll be taking those."

"My panties? Why?" The purplette asked.

"I told you, didn't I? I would be claiming a trophy after I won." Ahri smirked and held out an open palm. Janna looked down to her hands where her soaked panties resided, before bowing her head in shame and thrusting them into the Kitsune's grasp. She quickly finished getting dressed without another word and ducked out of the room, mentally scolding herself for ever accepting such a challenge in the first place.

Alone in the room, Ahri observed her prize up close, finding satisfaction in the soaked condition of the underwear. She walked over to her dresser, pulled open the top drawer, and placed them inside, pleased by how elegant the garment looked next to Miss Fortune and Lux's panties.

She wondered who's panties she'd make a trophy of next.

* * *

 _Commissioned by RemeII._

 _Commissions are still open. Feel free to contact me for an inquiry._


End file.
